Even then i loved you
by REDBLACKANDAWESOME
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel from thats not my shego! please leave reviews i really like reading them. kim and shego find an old diary of their ancestors, their fights afect our current lovers! a little bit of bad language!</html>


**Even then I loved you.**

_Again another sequel from that's not my Shego! While Kim and Shego are sent together on the same mission, to find an old artefact, they find an old diary of Kim's ancestors. Showing the love and hatred between them over 100 years ago._

The couple were sitting on the couch, watching TV, Kim the red haired girl was resting her head on Shego's green and black cat suit legs. Shego was thinking what she'd done today. Yelling at some guys to move, on the pavement, as she threw plasma at a robber. She thought how that used to be her, although she never got caught. She smiled to herself as she remembered, slamming police staff down to the floor. Oh how she used to enjoy those days. Used to. Doesn't now she tried to convince herself, but as usual she liked violence in a small way.

It was a Saturday. Shego's day off and Kim's. So they were just going to relax and be lazy. Well that was their plans. Until Shego and Kim got a call from their own work stations. Director Betty was talking to Shego. "Shego there has been a robbery in a museum; a priceless artefact has been taken. We think it was a man who has just recently escaped from prison." Director Betty reading aloud from a fax she had just been given. "Professor Domentor, Dutch, obviously mental problems... and that about sums it up. You will be working with Kim Possible." Shego left the room to her room.

"Why am I working with Kim on this mission?" Shego asked.

"Because the scientists here think that that chip made a mess with your head. So to put it offensively, your gonna be baby sat by Kim Possible. Don't worry, she was a baby sitter." With that Betty hung up, leaving Shego in rage.

"I'M GONING TO WHAT?" Kim yelled at her little technology friend. He knew this was coming, but Kim wasn't done. "Wade, there is no way that Shego will even listen to me; it's like asking a dog to do a GCSE mathematical equation!"

"It's not permanent; it's for Shego's safety remember." Wade said, trying to convince his friend and calm her down.

"Yeah... but..." she gave a loud giving in sigh "fine send me the co-ordinates in a minute."

"Will do; don't be too hard on Shego now."Wade said giving thumbs up and hanging up.

Shego came in, slightly worried about how this mission would end up. Would they just end up having a row, while some dork was trying to explain his evil plan she sighed and thought of worse scenarios while approaching her princess.

"Hey pumpkin, guessing you got the crap news?" Shego said, trying to not let her princess look worse than she already did.

"You bet..." she said, her voice on the verge of braking. She then broke into to tears. Shego wasn't ready for this reaction, she was expecting Kim Possible to remain calm, but this was her princess. Any how she comforted her, by putting her arm round the weeping girl.

"Hey come on, it won't be that bad."

"Yes it will! I'll tell you to do something, you won't you'll get mad at me, and go back working for some sicko!" Kim wailed that was just one of her scenarios that could happen.

Chapter2.

They were flying across the sky, Shego the pilot and Kim the passenger. They were arriving at an abandon warehouse. They crept in, Kim and Shego stood behind an old shelf of books. They started to make a plan. "Ok first we'll creep up behind Dementor, then well threaten him for his plan, tell him to give us the lame thing, and give him a KO and he wakes up in prison." Shego stated, forgetting that Kim was meant to be the boss.

"No we'll simply stake out, hear what he says, when gives us the info we need, we'll get the priceless book! Then we call GJ for back up and arrest him."

"Fine you try it your way I'll try it mine." Shego told Kim, as she was about to get up, she was held by the hand.

"Shego I order you to follow my plan" Kim almost yelled at Shego._ Oh man! I have totally done it, me and Shego's plasma are gonna be seeing a lot of each other now! _ Shego was shocked, by Kim's demand, although she didn't want to fight with her princess, she just sat back down, and started playing with her plasma, throwing it up and catching. As if it was a baseball, and she was a kid who was bored.

The man talked and talked, about some the price he would ransom it for. Until finally a henchmen, asked where it was._ Yes finally!_ Shego thought, as she accidently let her hands glow a bit. She was tapped on the shoulder by Kim, "what?" and saw Kim staring at her hands. "Oh yeah soz" the quickly went back to the normal shape, sharp but not glowing.

"Ah a good question my idiot henchmen, it is where Global Justice will never look! It is... right here with me! Yes not with some high tech vault but in my hands!" the man spoke with a very strong Dutch accent. With that an impulsive thought from Shego stood out and shot out a hot beam of plasma at the henchmen. "Yeah we're gonna need that book!" Shego said letting her trademark smirk quickly spread across her face._ No! Shego you're meant to stick to the plan! Aagh!_ Kim had tried to grab Shego but she got up quicker than a speeding bullet. The only thing she could do now was fight alongside Shego. Shego took a short cut, she jumped up, and swung on a chain that hanging down, double flipped over and landed right on the stage, next to Dementor.

"Now gimmie the book, and I won't turn you into ash" igniting her plasma hand, looking him dead in the eye. She heard something move behind her, she looked in the shadow behind her it was big, so it wasn't Kim, as soon as Shego realised that it wasn't Kim she back kicked him in stomach. She turned round, spent no time, through plasma at him, which sent him flying through the next wall. She then turned to Dementor "now I'm going to ask again. Where hell is the bloody book?" getting angry at him, he could tell that so he told her, but he wasn't going to tell her easy. "I buried it somewhere, in a grave, in a western town, in the ground, near a grave!" that was all he would say to her, Shego could tell that was about all she would be getting, She took out a pair of police cuffs.

Chapter 3.

The flight back home was long and silent. Kim broke the silence when they entered the door. "What the hell was that about?" Kim almost yelling at Shego.

"Hey! We got the info didn't we? And what would we have done if we never found out that that he was lying, just go tell 300 GJ soldiers that it was a false alarm and the lame book was somewhere else?"Shego using the same amount of volume as Kim.

"See I knew we would fight!" Kim yelling. It was true even Shego could have guess that they would fight over something. Kim took Shego's silence, as an agreement. There was a long silence that Shego didn't like, and was glad to have it interrupted by her mobile go off. She read the text and stopped un packing. She grabbed Kim by the arm "hey what are-"

"No time to explain pumpkin, apparently that book we need is a bit more important than we thought. We'll take my car." Shego said, while pulling Kim through the door. Kim was scared to death of Shego's driving. A lot of language Shego used while driving wasn't the average "come on light change!" it was yelling the score points every time she saw an old lady or some guy on a motorbike.

And today's driving was no different, Kim had nailed herself into the seat, and kept her feet on the floor, while hearing Shego yell at other drivers, and toot her horn at them. She would go over 100 mph in a 1 way street. Kim just wanted to puke, get out of the car and hope the villain would give her a lift instead.

The car came to a grateful stop at a farm that was burried on top of a grave . With over a dozen Global Justice agents digging away at the mud. Director Betty came to the car; Kim just put all her weight on the door, still trying to get her land legs. When she tried to take a step she tripped over her own feet to be caught by Shego.

"How come you only do that with my driving?" Shego asked the girl. Suddenly she Kim went a green colour; she grabbed a plastic bag from the car, and let out everything she had eaten with in the day. Even Director Betty didn't look all that impressed. "You are so not putting that back in my car!" When Kim was finished with her "overflow" She went over to Shego and asked "ok so what was so important?"

"Well apparently this book contains something about a Possible Family. Emphasis on your last name princess. By the way it was nice to see someone else green instead of me for a change!" Shego let a chuckle and smirk after finishing the last sentence. Kim was about to say something, but the idea of Shego's driving nearly made her barf again.

Shego and Kim were given shovels; they kept digging in places until sundown. Shego found something but it was bigger than an a4 book, it looked more like a portrait of someone, she called for people to get their asses here and dig. When they had all dug up the portrait, it was of two women. One very pale, in what seemed a blackish and green tux, hair like coal, and Celtic clover coloured eyes the woman beside her a tanned girl, with hair red like blood, and a very puffy dress, with her haired tied back. One man pointed out a bit of the obvious "excuse me ma'm" talking to Shego "but that woman there looks like you." Shego was a little bit concerned.

"Yo Director? If we find this book, I wanna read if it has anything to do with this portrait? Ok?" Shego stated, although Betty could see why Shego would want to read this so badly, if there is a book to go with a picture that looks like you, you want to see if this was someone who was related to you. Betty just nodded her head. Even though the museum had not even read it yet, Kim and Shego would be the people who deserved to read it first the most.

After a long day of pictures being taken of the portrait, and others digging for the book, a GJ agent had come across it, although it was obviously in a high tech vault. "It would take a master mind to figure out the code, there is no-" he was interrupted, as Shego grabbed the box off of him, and held the lock with one hand, and ignited it with flames, after three seconds it burnt out and dropped out, Shego took it and read the title "Kia Silver Possible." Everyone was staring at the book. Betty came up and told the rules "Do not damage, do not edit, do not stain, do not BURN!" looking at Shego for the burn part.

The couple headed home, but before Kim got in the car again, she made Shego promise to not go over 100mph again. Shego just sighed as she entered the car and drove off, keeping her promise. Kim even kept a bag with her though and the window down in case of emergency.

Chapter 4.

Kim was walking into the room, in her home gear on. She came up to Shego who was listening to heavy metal ac/dc back in black. Kim could tell because it was so loud. She had the book in front of her "Hey Shego lets... are you even listening to me?" Kim asked, as she noticed Shego had not taken her eyes of the cars magazine, with a blonde girl half naked on top of the car. Kim pulled the head phones out of Shego's ear "hey I'm better than that Blondie!"

"Yeah but you can't run as fast as that car." Shego stated, wow she never realised how interesting car engines were. "Anyway what do you want?" hitting the pause on the iPod.

"Let's read that diary entry by my ancestor." She only got a nod from Shego "TOGETHER!" she added on yelling before Shego could put the head phones back in her ears. Shego let out a long frustrated sigh; she grabbed the book from Kim's hands and opened it.

Shego opened up the first page; it showed a grey picture of someone who looked a lot like Kim. It showed the date, and was written in joined up writing. 13th December 1890. "Wow that was a long time ago." They turned onto the next page is where the story started.

Chapter 5 Kia's Diary

Today the landlord had threatened to kick us out, but father protected against us against the meanie, but when I confronted him he said that little girls are meant to be seen and not heard. The dirty bugger. I am not little; I am almost a grown woman. Im 17.

Anyway I met Anne. I never noticed how her coal hair can look so beautiful in the moonlight. The reason that, that emotion was pulled onto me was when we were at the green with a river in front of us last night, I was walking over to Anne but I tripped, and I landed on her, we were so close with our faces, I could almost feel her breath. She has these cute nicknames for me like royalty or something like that. But never the less I got lost in those green eyes of hers. We were interrupted by the bell at the top of the city hall. An emergency call.

Anne took my hand in her pale one and dragged me up, to take me underneath a bridge, where people were panicking and screaming above, while we were safe, or at least I was in Anne's arms, with that we leaned closer and closer until our lips touched. Oh my how wrong it should have been but how right.

We kept secretly loving for months, until we had an argument. Anne was for some reason very quiet and she would not tell me why. I asked her but I got no response until finally she caved in. she turned round to me. "Do you know the mayors daughter? Bonnie?" Anne asked.

"Yes I do, she is filthy rich whatever she doesn't get she rips the hearts out of the villages." I replied with a chuckle.

"Well the thing about her wanting something she... wants something that she can't have, and now since that thing she wants is not available she's sentencing it to be hung..." Anne said, avoiding my eye contact. Could it be? No surely not. Did the mayor's daughter want my lover? No it couldn't be true, and Anne had said no to the daughter and now sentenced to death it just could not be true. But I wanted to be sure. "Anny please tell me it's not you that she wants." There was a silence. Then and there I burst into tears; Anne comforted me claiming it wasn't my fault. How could it not be my fault, I had to stupidly trip over, I had to push our friendship to something else. If it wasn't for me, Anne and I would just be friends; Anne would marry Bonnie and not have a god damn death sentence!

"Just kiss her! She's better than me. Me poor and her filthy rich. She has more to offer you in her finger than my whole body does!" I was pouring out sentences that weren't even true. Even I knew that Anne would never be happy with that spoilt brat! "Damn her! Marry her! Do anything just do whatever it takes to not die!" I wailed, but then she took my damp chin from tears and turned it so I faced her.

"I would did and die again, just to make you happy." I could not do anything but cry but cry with tears of joy. I loved those words; I wish I had them with every minute of my life until I died, happily with Anne by my side.

Chapter 6 Kia's Diary

I heard that a marriage was happening, my heart nearly ate itself up, dreading that Anne had agreed to marriage. But then my heart jumped for joy to find out that Bonnie was to be married later on, but not to my Anne, but to some man called Junior. When Anne came to me, I leapt for joy. I embraced her hug. I asked her how she had changed the daughters mind. "I simply slept with her." I felt the colour drain from my face. How dare she sleep with another woman? Full of rage I raised my hand, and pushed it forward, making contact with Anne's face. My eyes filled with rage and tears "HOW COULD YOU?" Anne was shocked from the blow, but enough to see what I was mad about.

"No wait! I didn't enjoy it! Princess! Wait!" as she chased me down allies, through fields, and even through the busy market. She finally caught me, while I tried to turn back in the crowds. "Kia I swear I didn't enjoy it, I spent the night to convince her that I wasn't right. But her father was persistent, but I found an old friend of mine who would be perfect for her. I said I would go through death to make you happy. Staying in the same bed with her all night was death!" she had nearly come to death, skipped the chance to be rich all just for me. We loved each other no matter what.

The days went passed, but I realised just how angry Anne could get, and after drinking too much at the pub, Anne seemed to squeezes my arms hard so hard now I have bruises. So one day I went to the pub to talk to Anne, but when I found her she was with another woman, I recognised the brown haired woman sitting on my lover she worked on the washing, although my lover seemed completely smashed and no idea what was going on. And then the brown haired woman, made contact with my lovers lips. I could have let out a lash right then and there. But something held me back, the fact that my lover was no where kissing back, in fact right then Anne shoved the girl off of her lap. She wailed at Anne but she ignored her, Anne took a beer and let her head drop. I heard her let a groan of pain out. I approached her.

"Anne I'm fed up with you drowning yourself in alcohol, come home right now!" I yelled at her, although nobody seemed to notice, it was a pub full of drunken bozos anyhow. Anne turned to face me and just let out a laugh.

"And why should I care?" Anne told me. Me? What happened to my lover? I looked at the drink took it from her and drank it. It didn't taste like beer. IT WAS DRUGGED! Right then I took Anne by the arm and ran out of the pub, until we reached a well. I made Anne drink loads of water, until the drug was out of her system. She looked at me and said "Princess what has happened?" I sighed with relief knowing that my lover had no intention of saying what she had said. "Nothing sweetie nothing at all."

Chapter 7 Shego's living room.

Now that Kim thought about it, did Shego know how she felt? Did she really care! _Idiot what was she thinking? Not obviously! The aliens. Drakken._ _And? Is that all you can think of the times Shego showed you her love? And what made her tell you? A hammer, gun, and an army of Shego's. Even the clone Shego showed her feeling more. Even if it was an annoyed feeling._

Shut up! Stupid voices in her head.

Reading this made Shego wonder, did Kim try to force Shego into decisions she didn't want to make, like Anne not letting her have a say in if she even liked the mayors daughter. They both sighed simultainusly, and just looked each other and laughed.

Kim asked "Shego? How much do I mean to you?" Kim asked Shego. Kim had always been curious.

"Everything." Shego stated she would commit suicide if she didn't have Kim.

"How much do you love me?"

"More than that Anne person." To be honest Shego didn't think that Anne who she suspected to be her ancestor, did the right thing, sleeping with another person, getting drunk, snogging some other chick, then finally going home to her legal lover.

"You know there are more pages to read right?" Kim asked.

"Yes I am aware of that my little book worm" Shego said as she opened the book to where they had left off.

Chapter 8.

Well Anne has gotten a lot better, since she stopped going to that pub. I am so pleased. Although I can't help but notice that we have started to argue a bit more, but only over little things. Like where to go for our dates. But she gives in to my look of cuteness.

But after a while we started to argue and she took abuse of me, like she would not show up for our dates. At one point she even forgot to get me my birthday present! She would sometimes disappear throughout the day. To places I couldn't ever find her.

Then I finally asked her where she always went to. She then grabbed me around the waist, and pulled me closer, I couldn't help but notice the revolver she had behind her, and she saw me look at it. She took it out. I thought she was going to kill me then and there. But she gave me the gun, knowing that I wouldn't listen to her if she had any weapon.

"I lied, I did sleep with the Bonnie, but her father was the one who made her re consider, he made me his... bounty hunter. I kill all of those who have disobeyed royalty." She took my hand that held the gun, and aimed it at her head. I realised what she was trying to tell me, as furious as I was at her I would never do such a thing. I chucked the gun in the stream. She looked shocked. With those deep green eyes, how could I possibly hate her? And how could I live with her knowing that she would kill at least once a day, and then the idea hit me like a hot rock.

"Let us run away!" I instantly shouted her strong jaw was just slacked from the shock of the idea. But she couldn't find away to disagree with my proposal. We returned to our homes, packed and "hit the road" to put it in a strange way. We were offered a very kind ride from a farmer. He took us far away from this so called town.

After a few days, there were wanted posters of Anne "x- bounty hunter, betrayal, wanted dead or alive." A few girls came up to us, they were a blonde group, and they seemed to have their eyes on Anne "so you're the cute rebel?" Holding up a wanted poster of Anne. We exchanged a worried look, Anne did something I wish she hadn't, and she pulled the charm on them "yes me darling that is me" with a london accent and saying how beautiful they all looked. One dared to ask if she would stay in her room for the night, after the laugh they realised that I was behind them, they looked at Anne. "Who's your friend?" some of them looked like their hopes had been let down. But I could tell that if Anne told them I was her lover, they might report her to the sheriff. I gave her a nod of approval, "She is my cousin" Anne claimed "so legally I can't share a night with her. But as for the rest of you women, I recommended running, if the sheriff sees this I would hate to bust those little butts out of jail..." with that they waved goodbye, Anne put her hand up one of their skirts. Although as pleased as she looked, when they were out of eye sight, she immediately put her hand in a river next to us.

We found ourselves in a nice village that didn't seem to mind that Anne was a criminal, in fact after a while of staying there, I realised half of them were criminals for pick pocketing or something. I never had thought about happy endings, but until I kissed Anne I knew I would have one.

Chapter 9

"Well it's good to know our ancestors had a good love life, now about ours..."Kim said as she climbed onto Shego who had put the book back on the shelf. Shego placed her hands on Kim's sides; Kim instantly pushed her face forward, and let her lips do the rest of the work that night.

In the morning Shego handed the book to the museum, and started to wonder about, checking anything else in the museum that might be connected to her. But she found nothing major, so she didn't have a problem to give up searching, as long as her ancestor and girlfriend's ancestor were happy together. There was now not one problem with her and Kim being together. But that story did make Shego curious about herself; did she give into Kim to much? She knew she could defeat Kim, it wouldn't be easy, but she could if she wanted but she was glad she didn't.

Kim was at school, it was a very boring history lesson. Kim decided to think to herself for a minute. _Now that I think about it. Has Shego ever killed anyone? No well there's no proof she hasn't she's perfectly capable of it. And there's no proof she has killed anyone!_ As Kim started to argue with herself._ Has Shego ever forgotten my birthday? Or our date? Or our anniversary? Wait! We aren't married we don't have a bloody anniversary; your getting a bit ahead of yourself aren't you?_

"Possible! Head up!" her teacher Mr. Barkin, yelled. Interrupting Kim's argument with herself. He always yelled he had a habit of it, and a deep voice, although one time when a giant robot was coming he did scream like a woman. Kim chuckled to no one as she remembered those funny times.

At the end of the day, Kim was loaded with questions and wanting answers from Shego. As soon as she walked through that door, Kim would jump on Shego and pile all those questions. _Wait that was probably not the best strategy how about be casual and ask? Yeah asking if you ever killed anyone is casual. _At that very moment Shego walked through the door. She looked fine, so there didn't seem to be a problem asking a question or twenty-seven.

"Shego have you ever killed someone?" Kim asked trying not to look at Shego in the eye. Shego just shook her head, still a bit confused by the question "no but I may have been responsible for one or two." Shego said sitting next to Kim on the sofa. Kim took note of that. "Why do you say "may have been responsible?" Kim asked, using air quotations.

"well a robber had just made a get away, but he ran into a acid testing ground, I called him back telling him that there was acid in there, but for some reason he didn't believe me, and when a scientist had just released acid onto the testing ground, with the robber right under x" Shego sighed, she knew it wasn't her fault, although she had felt a little bit guilty at that point.

"And the other?"

"a henchmen for Drakken, when I was still a villain, we were rock climbing for some plant, I was leading the mission, we were almost at the top, but when someone shook the structure inside the fake rock behind us, it collapsed only 1 died, but that was because his harness had not been secured to the rope properly."

"Oh! I get what you mean now. By the way I guess when you were a villain even then I loved you." Kim looked at Shego, Shego was not entirely sure what she had felt for Kim when they had met, but maybe Kim could sort that out.

"Well, when I first met you, you were a kid and I thought you were just plain irritating, but then as you grew older I think it's what some people would call an attachment. And then that led to something and that something led to this." Shego gave Kim a deep kiss. "I loved you then I love you more now. No matter what fights we have and might get into."

Chapter 10

That day Kim and Shego said they would go to the park, Shego did not really see the point but Kim thought it would be romantic. Shego had gotten out of work early, by saying that she'd keep an eye out for a missing woman, blonde, and 20's. Committed a theft from a bank. Although when Kim saw Shego looking at other girls she was gently nudged Shego. Shego couldn't see why Kim kept nudging her; maybe it was another one of those romantic things. She had never been that good at romance, so she never bothered to learn much about it.

But Kim was about to snap, when the couple had been sitting on a bench, she thought Shego was doing staring at other chicks on purpose to annoy her, she even thought when she went closer to Shego's head to see her point of view, she was staring at a blonde girls legs.

Is that her? Wait... that tattoo that was on the picture. Shego looked at the paper. With that she shot up with so much force it made Kim jump, Shego shouted at the girl "freeze!" Kim sighed, could she not have one date not ruined by work. Then she blinked by the time she opened her eyes again, she was pinning her to the ground and placing cuffs around the girl, and taking things from the girls purse, a lot of money came out.

By the time the police had come and collected the thief, Kim had almost decided to go home, when she turned around no sooner she was turned around again by Shego. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Oh Shego, can we ever have a date that isn't ruined by a crazy person or thief?" Kim was almost sounding desperate; all she ever wanted from Shego was just to have a simple date, movie, restraunt home even! Just as long as Shego didn't have to go for any working reason.

Shego had called work that night saying she wouldn't be able to come in tomorrow, the director agreed as long as she wasn't taking the day off to commit crimes. Even though it was a Saturday, Shego knew that weekends could be ruined by just one call, so she made her call in advance. As soon as Kim woke up on the Saturday morning, she noticed Shego still in bed; she shook Shego until she was awake. "Shego you're meant to be at work." Kim grumbled.

"No im not I took the day off, I'm all yours princess." Shego said, still half asleep. Kim was delighted by the news, so she just slept on, cuddled up next to Shego. It must have noon when they decided to get up.

They had breakfast at the table, Kim started off a chat "that was so weird that our ancestors fell in love with each other. Although I think they had more fights than they care to admit." Kim said

"I don't think they were madly in love. Sure they ran away. But I think Anne wanted to marry the rich chick. Plus she had killed how many? 58 people? Apparently she even served in a war. Well my ancestor."

Kim just nodded in agreement. Then she thought and decided to tell Shego how she felt yesterday

"Hey Shego yesterday. I thought you were checking out other girls, that's why I kept nudging you. But when she shouted over, and arrested the blonde girl, I felt a bit stupid." Kim admitted.

"You really think I would cheat on you?" Shego sounding a bit hurt. Why the hell would she like any other girl?

"No, well not after you showed me, would you like me if I was blonde?" Kim asked

"yes." That was not really the answer Kim was hoping for, she was hoping an "I would love you any colour." Type of answer

"Would you like me if I was brown?"

"Yes"

"And right now?"

"I love you as red. But I guess I could dye your hair if you wanted it blonde." Shego said, she really did like Kim's red hair, but she wouldn't mind if it was blonde. "Any other girl questions you're going to ask me?" Shego asked starting to get a bit fed up with all the questions.

"err." But as Kim was about to ask another one, the door bell went. Shego sighed and got up to answer it, Kim tagged along, she wanted to know who it was, it was a tall man, he seemed to have sucked in his gut to looked fitter. He was holding flowers and he had chocolate brown hair. And seemed very tanned, almost a fake tan. Kim bet that if she wiped a cloth against his face a load of foundation would come off.

"Ah Shego looking as wonderful as ever, I was wondering since I was back in town, why don't we go out again?" he spoke so confidently, but his confident smirk broke as soon as Shego spoke.

"why don't you get the fuck out of my vision? I have a freaking girlfriend for gods sake, she's younger she had more fucking sense than you did!"

"oh come one babe, give me another chance!" he begged but Shego had, had enough, she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled it closer.

"listen you dumb ass creep. I don't want you, I'm suprised your own mother wanted you! So get lost and don't bother me!" he was about to say a word but he had pushed way past Shego's short temper. She through him out of the window, they weren't very far off the ground, he would only be winded, sprained ankle at the maximum.

Shego turned around closing the door, and let out a sigh, then almsot scaring Kim letting a smirk out. She hadn't realised that her hands had been ignited.

"Hey Shego-" Kim started but was interrupted.

"Kim if this is gonna be another dumb ass question please keep quite." Shego sighed, she was still mad at the man, how had he found her address?

"Well I don't think it's dumb, who the hell was that guy?"

"He was a dumb ass guy who I dated in college, got drunk, tried to drive ended up pushing us over a bridge. That's what I meant by you having more sense than him, there's a good gap time line between you and him."

"So... I'm your girlfriend?"

"I guess so."

The couple spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled up on the sofa, watching saw.3 Kim would barley look during the whole thing, she just looked at the start and looked again at the credits, all Shego could do was laugh, and point out the weakness in the plan before anything had happened.

Chapter 11

They both decided it was best for no one to be the boss, mainly because when it came to strategies, all Kim and Shego would do is fight over what was a better plan. Even director Betty agreed, as they did their separate crime fighting.

Authors note: please leave review!


End file.
